


serendipity.

by cheonsagateun



Series: love yourself. [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Eventual Romance, Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 21:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18859297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheonsagateun/pseuds/cheonsagateun
Summary: (—being in love with someone.){ untuk challenge #resumethedraft }





	serendipity.

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: mystic messenger adalah game keluaran cheritz. judul dan lirik lagu di dalam dinyanyikan oleh jimin dari boyband bts. i gain no profit from writing this.  
> kategori: original

_“ever since the universe was first created, everything has been destined.”_

 

Jumin mengenal Jihyun di antara semburat mentari senja dan dedaunan merah yang diterbangkan musim gugur. Dulunya Jumin hanya mengenal Jihyun sebatas anak tetangga dengan rambut selembut daun, dengan kamera polaroid kuno yang selalu bertengger di antara kedua tangan kecilnya. Kamera kuno. Mata Jumin mengarah pada tangan Jihyun yang menggantung di udara, mengajak untuk bersalaman. Lama ia menatap tangan itu—sebelum akhirnya ia menyambut ulurannya (karena tiba-tiba Jumin teringat akan perkataan guru etikanya, ia harus menjabat tangan orang). Ini bukan kali pertama Jumin bersalaman dengan orang lain. Tetapi ini kali pertama seseorang memandang Jumin dengan pandangan setulus itu.

“Mari berteman, mulai sekarang.”

Sayangnya saat itu, Jumin terlalu gagu untuk merespon selain dengan sebuah angguk. Dan senyum di wajah Jihyun semakin melebar penuh. Rasanya baru kali ini seseorang tersenyum seperti itu padanya—begitu tulus tanpa motif apa-apa. Pandangnya beralih pada dedaunan merah yang menari di sekitar mereka, dipermainkan angin hingga mendarat jatuh di atas bahu Jihyun sebelum meluncur ke tanah. Begitu lepas. Begitu ikhlas. Begitu mengalir dan terjadi begitu saja seperti pertemuan mereka. Kepala kecil Jumin terlalu sempit untuk menemukan penjelasan yang logis. Hanya saja, hanya ada satu kata yang ia ingat—yang pernah didengungkan pengasuhnya dan membuat kening Jumin berkerut dalam.

Takdir. Mungkin, pertemuannya dengan Jihyun adalah sebuah takdir.

Entah pertanda baik atau buruk, Jumin tidak bisa menyimpulkan. Konsep takdir sendiri begitu fantasi dan terdiri dari kelabu berbagai gradasi. Tidak ada yang tahu cara kerjanya. Mistik. Tetapi mungkin, mungkin suatu saat Jumin akan menemukan penjelasannya dan definisinya sendiri untuk Jihyun. Sebuah definisi yang dapat diterima logika siapapun, termasuk dirinya.

.

.

.

Kembali Jumin menemukan Jihyun di antara gospel yang didendangkan, digaungkan oleh dinding-dinding gereja. Ditemukan Jihyun berada beberapa baris di depannya. Kedua tangan kecil memegang erat bibel, Matanya beralih dari lembar ayat menuju Jihyun, Jihyun yang matanya tak tampak. Jihyun yang dari suaranya pun dapat membuat dendang puja-puji menjadi beribu kali lipat lebih agung. Jihyun yang bahkan dari kejauhan pun tetap ia kenal. Mungkin karena warna rambutnya hanya satu dari sekian milyar. Mungkin karena merasa telah menemukan harta karun secara tak sengaja, pandangnya pada Jihyun tak pernah bisa lepas. Atau mungkin karena Jumin hanya tertarik dengan teman barunya.

Teman. Seumur-umur, Jumin tidak pernah bermimpi bisa mendapatkan teman—dalam sirkumtansi seperti ini.

Dan Jihyun pun tampaknya tidak keberatan dengan Jumin yang canggung. Ia ingat bagaimana mata Jihyun menatapnya waktu itu—sepasang mata yang menatapnya lurus, tidak ada rasa tamak yang menyelubung. Mungkin karena latar belakang keluarganya yang sama kaya dengan Jumin, Jihyun tidaklah rakus akan materi. Tetapi ada sesuatu juga di dalam pandang mata Jihyun—sesuatu yang dalam, yang membawanya tenggelam.

Jumin saat itu, terlalu kecil untuk mengerti. Pun terlalu logis untuk mencoba memahami.

 

.

.

.

“Boleh aku memfotomu?”

Saat itu, angin musim gugur berembus kencang. Pengasuhnya sempat melilitkan syal di leher Jumin, mewanti-wanti agar anak lelaki tersebut tidak bermain terlalu lama di luar sana saat udara semakin dingin. Jumin tak mengatakan apapun. Lagipula ia tidak akan bisa lama-lama bermain dengan Jihyun—mengingat aturan rumah Jihyun pun sama ketatnya dengan aturan rumahnya. Yang mereka lakukan di luar sana hanya sebatas jalan-jalan. Jihyun yang sibuk mengambil gambar dengan kameranya. Jumin yang terkagum-kagum melihat bagaimana riangnya Jihyun tiap kali bersama kamera. Seakan yang ada di genggaman Jihyun adalah segala hartanya dan segala hal yang membahagiakannya di dunia.

Sampai langkah Jihyun berhenti dan anak lelaki itu berbalik, bertanya apakah rela dirinya diambil gambar.

Nada suara Jihyun kecil begitu teduh, teduh seperti nada suara yang menggaung di dinding-dinding gereja waktu itu. Suara yang begitu tertanam dalam lubuk hati Jumin kecil. Dan Jumin kecil, tanpa berkedip dan seakan terhipnotis, kemudian mengangguk patuh bagai tersihir. Mungkin dari suara Jihyun yang selembut beludru. Mungkin dari mata Jihyun yang seteduh hutan lindung. Atau mungkin, dari perasaan hangat yang tiba-tiba membuncah di dalam dadanya. Jumin bertanya-tanya. Matanya tetap menatap mata Jihyun lekat. Seakan jawaban itu berada di hadapannya, terpeta di dalam kedua mata Jihyun.

“... boleh.”

Dan tercekat ia tatkala melihat Jihyun tersenyum begitu lebar. Jumin saat itu terlalu belia, terlalu lugu untuk tahu apa penyebabnya. Jihyun mengarahkan kamera padanya, Jumin terlalu kaku untuk tersenyum atau berpose santai. Tampaknya Jihyun tidak keberatan, ia justru tertawa kecil seraya mengibaskan lembar polaroid yang tercetak, sebelum melihat hasilnya sebentar dan menyerahkannya kepada Jumin (“Untukmu. Simpan, ya!” Dan Jumin mengangguk). Agak menyesal karena senyumnya tadi kurang lebar, kurang lepas. Namun, sekalipun masih kanak-kanak, Jumin tahu bahwa butuh sebuah bakat agar seorang anak dapat mengambil gambar sebagus gambar yang diambil oleh Jihyun.

Jumin masih kecil. Namun, ayahnya telah mengajarinya cara untuk menghargai pemberian orang lain. Terlebih pemberian Jihyun, teman pertamanya.

Hingga ia tumbuh dewasa pun, foto polaroid itu tetap berada di atas meja belajar Jumin. Berdiri tegak tanpa bergeser barang satu inchi. [***]

**Author's Note:**

> i know this is a crap hiks don't hurt me ;______; dan ini drabble pembukaan jadi--tiga berikutnya bakal lebih panjang dari ini. makasih udah baca T______T)/


End file.
